Crash
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU. Two people with troubled pasts find each other through means they never expected. What about when they meet for real? Can they handle each other and their pasts? ExB Dark Themes
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AU. Two people with troubled pasts find comfort in each other unknowingly. Their only means of conversation written on the wall of the basement. If there were to really meet, would it really be what they were searching for? ExB Dark themes

Chapter 1,

Bella stumbled through the darkness. She fell to her knees and scraped against the carpet. She hardly thought about it. She pushed herself to her feet and crashed into the hallway. She stumbled through the people there. They barely noticed her. The only one who did was a basketball player she had crashed into and spilled his beer.

"Watch where you're going!" he cried, pushing her away.

Bella regained her balance and stumbled through the party again. She had to find her friends. She found Jessica dancing with Tyler.

"J-J-J..."

"Oh Bells! It's you! Oh my god I'm having such a great time!"

"C'mere baby," Tyler purred, pulling her against him and kissing her neck.

"Don't leave any marks! My dad will kill me!"

The dancing crowd was suffocating. She had to get out. She made it to the lawn before she collapsed again. The grass was wet and she could smell the mud. She heard some footsteps.

"Oh my god are you okay?"

It was a girl by the sound of her. Bella barely raised her head to see. A girl was looking at her alright. She had almond eyes and a perfectly shaped face. Her hair was feathered out, and cut short. She helped Bella stand. Her clothes were artfully torn and her nails were black.

"You wasted? You smell like it. But I think there's more on you than in you."

Bella looked at her with pleading eyes. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak. The girl looked surprised.

"Let's get you out of here. Em, let's go!"

Bella saw a boy come up. His hair was short and curly and he was huge. Bella shook her head frantically and gripped the girl's hands tighter.

"Second thought give me your keys," the girl said. He nodded and tossed his keys to her. She caught them easily and carried her away. Bella felt weightless when the girl carried her. She was so cold, the girl must have been chilly too. She seemed to notice because Bella felt her pull away just a little but enough so that she could still help her walk. She was loaded into a car and a moment later it was on.

"I'll blast the air for you, your skin is freezing."

Bella nodded and hugged her arms. She caught her reflection in the side view mirror. Her lips were bleeding and her eye was darkening.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital okay."

Bella shook her head no.

"Sorry, but you look pretty banged up. I won't be able to sleep at night if I don't. So please, for my sake?"

Bella tightened her grip on herself. The girl reached over and put her hand gently on Bella's shoulder. She looked over and the girl wore a soft smile.

"It's okay," she promised, "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

---

It was the kind of night Carlisle hated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was a habit he had developed when he was feeling overworked. He smelled fresh blood and looked over.

"Alice?"

"She collapsed at that party," Alice said as she carried Bella to a bed. "She passed out in my car."

"Alcohol?" Carlisle asked as he came over.

"On her for sure," Alice answered, "but I can't tell if she had any."

"By the scent of her blood she had a little. How are you?"

"Fine," she said with a small smile, "don't worry about me okay."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Bella. "Chief Swan's daughter," he mumbled, "he won't be happy."

"I suggest you wait on calling him," Alice sighed, "trust me."

Carlisle didn't ask any questions, he just nodded. He took out his stethoscope and put it against Bella's chest. It was an act of course, he could hear her heart just fine. It was a little faster than normal. He heard her breath change and looked over. She had opened her eyes and was looking curiously around.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said with a smile.

Bella's eyes widened and she pushed away from him so violently she fell off the bed into Alice's arms. "Careful there."

"I won't hurt you," Carlisle said gently. "I'm just giving you a check up. You've lost some blood but not enough to hurt you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Bella bit her lip, aggravating a cut and drawing more blood. She shook her head no.

"Take your time," Carlisle said, checking her head for trauma. When he finished he looked in her eyes. "Follow my finger."

Bella obeyed.

"Open wide," Carlisle said. Bella flinched away from him. "Can I please see if you're injured?"

His touch was feather light as he braced her head lightly and checked her injuries. Bella opened her mouth and Carlisle flashed a light, again for show, into her mouth. "I suppose your throat hurts."

Bella nodded.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Bruising," Carlisle sighed, "you'll have a sore throat for a while and it'll be hard for you to talk."

Bella nodded.

"Bella, is there anywhere else I may need to examine?" Carlisle asked. Her hesitance told him everything. He nodded to Alice who left the room. Bella looked frightened to be alone with the doctor but his gentle smile soothed her. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I may be new here but I don't bite."

Bella glanced down and moved her lips a bit as if mumbling something.

"May I sit?" Carlisle asked, indicating to the side of the bed. Bella nodded and he sat lightly on the edge. "I know something has happened to you. I know you don't trust me because I am a man. I need to check for any sign of injury that you may have before it gets worse. My daughter will be in the room and I will be careful. You are a lovely girl, Bella, but I promise you there is absolutely no interest."

Bella nodded weakly and Alice came in a brief few seconds later. She helped Bella into a gown and then helped her lay down on the hospital bed. Carlisle was indeed very gentle but still, Bella gripped Alice's hand tight. Alice stroked her hair gently in an attempt to soothe her.

"We'll have to do a kit," Carlisle said.

Bella almost leapt out of the bed and her body ached. She shook her head no quickly.

"Bella..."

"He can't know!" she rasped.

"The man who hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"She means her dad," Alice said. Bella looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. The last thing she needed was for Charlie to know that she had not only been at the party, but had been...

Bella hugged her arms and shuddered. Carlisle sighed and reluctantly silently agreed. It went against everything he stood for as a doctor but the girl looked so desperate. He also knew that Charlie Swan would have a hard enough time dealing with his daughter going to such a party. It would be too much to have to know the extent of her injuries in one blow.

"I'll keep quiet for now," Carlisle agreed, "but you need to tell him Bella. Don't let this fester inside of you."

Bella nodded and got to her feet.

"Your father will pick you up here," Carlisle said. "That's the rule."

Bella nodded again. Carlisle left with Alice to call Charlie. Once out of the room, Alice turned on her father.

"You know legally..."

"But my conscious won't let me," Carlisle said shortly, "Alice sometimes you have to chose between what is right and legal. That girl has been through something horrible and she deserves to deal with it on her own terms. Telling her father will be a big step but one she'll have to take."

Alice opened her mouth to argue but she knew she was beat. After all, he had over two centuries of experience on her.

"Don't expect me to be happy about this."

"Oh I rarely make expectations when it comes to you dear," Carlisle teased lightly. Alice glared and walked off.

---

Bella was alone when Charlie arrived. He didn't look angry, but definitely upset. He rushed to her and cupped her face with his hands, examining the damage for himself.

"Bella you'll be the end of me," he sighed when he decided that not only was she fine, but he didn't know what to look for if she wasn't. "I told you I didn't want you going there! Well we busted the place. Several of your little friends are in heaps of trouble."

Bella didn't care. She actually kind of liked the idea of her friend Jessica locked up for the night until her parents came for her. Serves her right.

"And that Newton boy was there too," Charlie said, "I don't like you seeing him."

"I don't care if I never see him again," Bella whispered. Charlie was surprised she said so but chalked it up to her learning right from wrong. He approved of Mike Newton before he took an interest in his daughter. Charlie knew he was extremely biased and unfair towards boys that desired his little Bella, but she was his only child and he loved her with all of his heart.

"Come on," Charlie sighed, "let's get you home."

Bella nodded and walked shakily beside her father.

---

The next morning Bella was sitting on her bed looking at her hands. She had a few small cuts that she probably got from falling. She knew her face looked disgusting. She wondered how her body looked but she was too scared to look. She heard Charlie going off to work, he was dealing with all of the minors that were caught at the party.

She got up and went downstairs, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. Charlie had left the t.v on. The news was talking about a party that had been busted, resulting in the arrest of twenty minors that were drunk.

"A mysterious call came in, alerting police of the party just outside of town."

Bella had to wonder if that girl that had saved her had something to do with that. For some reason she believed that the boy that had been with her may have been the one who called the cops. Goodness knows Bella wanted to. She hugged her arms and sat in the recliner. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her groin still hurt and she tried to ease the pain by leaning back a little. No luck. She got up and laid on the couch. Laying flat made her feel better, but she wanted to be curled up. She wanted to be held and told that she was going to be okay. But she couldn't tell Charlie. She would rather let him assume that she had just been at the party and gotten drunk.

"He...He..." she tried to say it out loud. She tried to express what had happened the night before. She tried to express what had happened while she was laying on a strange bed with him above her. All she could do was remember. Her voice cracked and the tears came. She was still scared, but only as if it had been a nightmare. That's what she told herself. It was a nightmare and that's all. She had fallen and hurt herself which was why she was so sore.

"I'm clumsy," she sighed, sitting up. "I fell into that desk because I had a drink and I can't hold my alcohol."

She had drunk a can of Sprite.

"We were just making out that's all."

She had pushed him away. She had been scared.

"I was just fooling around."

This wasn't working. She couldn't erase what had happened by pretending. She sighed and hugged her arms again. She had been wearing her low cut red shirt. Jess had said it would make her look sexy, and didn't she want to look sexy? Didn't she want her boyfriend to think she was sexy? And she had agreed to go upstairs with him. If she hadn't been wearing tight clothing...if she had been stronger...she didn't even hit him in the crotch...she hadn't really hit him period. She had wanted to have sex with him, that's why she dressed the way she had. Bella curled up and pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa over her body. She hugged one of the throw pillows and bit her lip as she began to cry.

---

Going back to school was an odd experience. She suddenly didn't want to be around any of her friends. Jessica was complaining about how much trouble she was in and Tyler was moaning that his parents were never going to release him from grounding. Angela was just silently agreeing with their parents.

"Hey baby," Mike said sitting down and putting his arm around Bella's shoulders. She tensed and he covered it by kissing her cheek. "You disappeared after the party."

"Yeah Bells you were so wasted! You were stumbling around and you reeked! How much trouble are you in?"

"I have to go see a teacher about work," Bella mumbled, pulling away from them. She grabbed her stuff and ran off. When she was sure she was far enough away she came slowly to a stop. She fell to her knees and hugged her arms as waves of pain rushed through her body. He had touched her again. Her mind kept flashing back over and over again.

The school bell rang and she looked up. She made her way to her first class and sat in the back as usual. She took out her notebook and began doodling. She drew a single eye with a tear falling.

She ripped the paper out and crumpled it. She put it aside and started to try to pay attention. The bell rang and she got up to go to her next class.

---

"Try to think of it as a good thing," Alice urged as she walked with her brothers. "Carlisle is a good person you know."

"Yeah, sure," Edward sighed, "whatever."

"Look, whether you want to be or not, you're a vampire and you should learn to make the best of it."

"First off," Edward growled under his breath, "I'm not a vampire, nor am I a human. I'm the result of his hormones."

"Oh come on don't be like that," Alice moaned. "You know he felt guilty for what he did and you know he wants you to forgive him!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward snapped. He sped up and turned into his History class. He took the seat in the back and pulled out his notebook. His siblings were going through high school yet again but it was his first time. He rested his chin on his palm and sighed. Sometime during Mr. Bones' (Edward still rolled his eyes at the name) lecture on Egypt his eyes drifted. He spotted a paper ball and picked it up.

It was a bunch of doodles. He looked at the crying eye and saw words below it.

_If I were to go away forever, would anyone look for me?_

Edward tilted his head slightly and read the words again. He looked back up at the eye. It wasn't the greatest piece of art he had ever seen in his long life, but it was alright. He wondered who drew it. The paper smelled like a girl. Edward took up his pen and drew an eye beside hers. This one wasn't crying but it looked sad. He scribbled something before the bell rang and he stuck it to the bottom of the desk with a piece of gum.

---

Bella heard a crinkle when she shifted in her seat. She felt under the table and found paper. She took it and smoothed it out. It was her doodle but there was another one beside it.

_If you were to go away forever, would you take me with you?_

Bella raised her eyebrow and wrote back.

TBC

Kinda cheesy but I like it. I'll go a little into Edward's back story in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 2,

_Carlisle rarely felt effected by the blistering winds of a Wisconsin winter but today he seemed to. Hunting was always such a chore in the winter with most of the animals seeking shelter from the snow. Why he chose the snowy north he wasn't always sure. He had always hated the cold, even when he was human. He remembered that much. But of course the humans today had it much better with their electricity._

_He knew he was only bitter because he was thirsty. Sure he had been able to sink his fangs into a juicy moose but that wasn't good enough. Though he did have to admit he preferred them over the common deer. He heard something in the distance and ran towards it. To his surprise it was a woman. Over the wind he had hardly been able to hear her faint breathing. He scooped her up and rushed back home. Sure bringing a human home was never high on the list of things he should do, but he wasn't going to let her stay home and freeze._

_She came around shortly after he warmed her up with a crackling fire and a fluffy woolen blanket he had made himself while he was visiting Ireland._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_"I'm sorry," Carlisle said, "you were unconscious in the snow. I brought you home."_

_She smiled at him and said her thanks. He told her that the weather was bad and wasn't about to get better. She asked Carlisle his name and he asked hers. They spent the remaining hours of the night chatting about whatever came to mind._

_Three days later the blizzard was slowing down. On their last night Carlisle wished that she could stay._

"And then you two had sex," Edward finished dryly.

"Well it was much more than that," Carlisle mumbled.

"Ah yes it was something magical and you saw fireworks and the blossoming beginnings of true love."

"Edward you don't have to be so dry all the time," Carlisle said.

"Edward can you please stop pestering your father?" Esme asked as she came into the room.

"Nevermind for now Esme, I have to get to work," Carlisle said, pecking his wife on the cheek. After he left Esme turned to Edward.

"You know you're being positively difficult."

"Mom you can't expect me to just hop into his lap and squeal with delight!"

"Edward he's your father!"

"Yes, and look how well that turned out for both of us!" Edward snapped before running out of the house.

Esme sighed as she watched her son go. It had been a miracle when the strange man who had saved her life reappeared. She had opened her eyes and there he was in all of his glory. Her heart would have raced out of her chest if it had still been beating. Without Charles in the way she could have her angel.

Or so she thought. She had no idea that the obstacle between her and her perfect life would be her own son.

---

Edward sighed and sat in his meadow. The sun was out today and it was warm on his skin. He stretched and laid back in the soft grass. It had been two months since they came here and already his father was the talk of the town. The brilliant Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wonderful talents. He had such perfect children, so mature and well behaved, and his perfect wife, so beautiful and charming.

"Yeah he's about as perfect as a stone," Edward grumbled.

If the circumstances had been different, Edward knew he would have loved Carlisle Cullen and that's what he hated the most. He jumped up and ran up a tree. He perched on one of the branches and looked over the forest.

He wasn't a vampire like his parents, but he wasn't a human like his peers. He was that awkward creature in between and he felt he had to constantly remind his new family of that when they tried to make him seem like he was one of them. But try if they wanted, they were never going to get rid of the human blood in him.

Tears of frustration welled in his deep green eyes and his fist balled. They insisted that he was a vampire and that he was just like them, just a little different. But when Emmett got too carried away in their wrestling he had broken his leg. When he managed to cut himself while working outside he had to scramble away from his suddenly blood thirsty brother Jasper. He had been strong enough to kill Charles, the miserable man who nearly took his mother from him, but he had not been strong enough to do what he should have. Carlisle had no right to save Esme with his venom, in Edward's opinion, not when he was the one that caused the fatal injuries.

When a human woman is pregnant with a vampire's baby the pregnancy is fast and intense. She had begun to show almost instantly and unfortunately Charles knew that it wasn't his child. While he had known that much, he had believed that she had been pregnant months before she began showing. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, that had been while he was away. Esme couldn't tell her husband what was happening because she had no idea herself. She only knew that she had committed adultery with the mysterious and perfect angel that had saved her life.

"If he was so perfect..." Edward began with a growl. He punched the branch, making it splinter. He jumped off just before it cracked and fell. Charles had been merciless. When the baby opened his eyes and they were green it was enough proof for the man. Edward knew that if science had known then what they know now they could have used the defense that it was a recessive gene. But Esme didn't know that and neither did Charles so, weak from his birth, she took his abuse.

Edward shook the memories from his mind and jumped down from the tree. He made his way home. The sun was starting to settle. There was nothing like a day in his meadow, thinking about his miserable life. He walked home at a casual pace, jumping lightly over logs and streams. When he reached Forks he decided to be seen. His skin didn't brilliantly sparkle like it should. He seemed to glow. He did like how it made him seem angelic to the people. The girls were crazy about him. He'd probably enjoy it if he didn't find it so annoying.

"Hop in Edward."

He looked over and saw Carlisle in his car. Edward stopped at looked at the man he was supposed to call his father and sighed. He could get into the car. But on the other hands Carlisle was trapped by the sun. Edward turned and ran off at a human pace. He detoured into the neighborhoods and Carlisle didn't follow. He slowed down and began to walk again. Forks was pretty when he got a chance to actually look at it. Much better than Wisconsin anyway in his opinion. He hated the cold winds.

His pocket buzzed but he ignored it. A phone call from Carlisle no doubt. He sighed and started heading at least in the direction of home. He thought back to school and the mysterious girl who wanted to disappear. Sure most of the teenagers here wanted to get out, but he had a feeling that she wasn't talking about leaving the rainy town. She probably got busted at the party and was grounded. That's what most of the kids in school were moaning and groaning about. He had thought about going but realized there was no point. Alice would have already seen his decision and gone to stop him.

He looked at the moist concrete he was walking on. Disappearing would be nice. He wanted to go away and be somewhere he was safe, just him and his mom. Emmett could come too but definitely not Rosalie. It would be just like old times again. He was too big to sit in his mother's lap and cuddle with her while she read him a story, but he would make do.

"Do you really not like me that much?"

Edward jumped and whirled around. He didn't realize that the sun had disappeared. Carlisle was standing behind him looking genuinely upset.

"Not like is such a weak phrase," he grumbled, turning and walking on.

"Edward you can't keep going on like this forever."

"Watch me."

"Edward stop!"

Edward took off running and once he was in the shelter of the woods he sped up. He reached home and Esme was sitting in the living room.

"There you are, Carlisle was looking for you."

"I don't care," Edward said.

"Edward..."

"I don't like him, mom! I don't want to be here with him!"

"Edward he's your father!" Esme argued.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH HIM!" Edward screamed before running upstairs to his room. He pushed by Jasper and Emmett and when he reached his room he slammed the door. Esme looked up and sighed. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Carlisle was the man of her dreams and had been ever since they met. Those three days she was trapped by the blizzard were the best of her life. Not only because she spent the time with her angel, but because as a result she gained her precious son. Sex with Carlisle on that cold winters night was the best thing that had ever happened. His skin had been frozen but still their encounter left her sweaty and gasping for breath through the pleasure. He had held her tenderly and whispered how he wished he could keep her forever. She hadn't understood then but he was talking about his departure in the next year.

"Esme? Are you alright?"

She looked up and her husband smiled warmly at her. He sat beside her and she took shelter in his arms. "All I wanted was you and Edward," she whispered against his chest, "now I'm here with both of you and four more beautiful children, but he's so unhappy."

"Give him time," Carlisle said, "He's still a child."

"Technically, yes," Esme agreed.

"Listen Esme, I don't expect him to warm up to me right away."

"It's been twenty years, Carlisle!"

Carlisle sighed and leaned back against the cushions. Esme laid casually in his arms, chewing on her nail. He kissed the top of her head and gave her arm a squeeze. He knew from the was she was holding herself exactly what she was thinking about and it pained him.

---

_Edward was in the darkness. It was warm and secure where he was. He opened his eyes just a little bit. He reached out his hand and pushed lightly on the walls around him. He heard the familiar sound again. It was his music. The sweet chime of sound in the form of words he couldn't understand, but he wanted to hear them anyway. He pushed again and this time the sound was different and he realized he had pushed too hard. He tilted his head up towards the noise and softly touched the same place again._

_"I love you so much my darling."_

_He smiled and closed his eyes again. He drew back into himself and continued to rest. His mommy was happy._

_Things changed shortly after. He felt so confined in his small space. He needed to stretch out his leg. If he was careful he wouldn't wake his mommy. He could hear her soft breathing. He could hear the other one's too. That sound was deeper and usually harsher, not nearly as gentle and sweet as his mommy's._

_He had begun to turn around and he was a little uneasy about that. The walls around him began to shift and move. He closed his eyes again and braced his small body for the pain. And it came. He was pushed through something much too small and he couldn't breathe properly. He life support was pressed against his body and he didn't like it. He could hear screaming. His mommy was in pain! He didn't know what he was doing to hurt her but he had to stop! But he couldn't breathe right where he was. The walls around him were squeezing and pushing him towards something._

_Then there was a bright light. It was overwhelming. Edward was scared so he did the only thing he could. He opened his mouth and screamed. Much to his surprise he had made a sound, and a loud one at that. The shock of cold air against his skin was unpleasant._

_"It's a boy!"_

_"Come here my son."_

_Edward stopped crying in that instant. It was the sound of his mommy. He looked at her and she looked at him. She held him in her arms and he was warm. He was tucked in a blanket and safe against her warm chest._

_"Oh, you are the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen," she whispered. Her face was streaked with tears and splotchy. The doctors took the baby to clean him and Edward began to wail again. He wanted to be back with his mommy. He found, however, that once he was clean he was returned to her arms._

_"Edward," she whispered, "my sweet beautiful Edward you're finally here. Charles won't be back for a bit yet, but I know he will adore you as I do."_

_Edward nuzzled into her warm chest. His little fist balled and released as he got used to the new environment. He wasn't surrounded by liquid anymore but by air, but more importantly, by his mother._

The ringing school bell announced that class was over. He stood and took up his books. History next. He had to admit he was interested to find out if the girl had found his note. On his way through the crowded halls he bumped someone's shoulder. He looked over and she glanced up quickly. Her hair was long, brown and hanging around her face like a curtain. He knew her but not very well. If he remembered correctly she was the daughter of the police chief. With a sigh he continued on to class.

When he got to the class he sat in his usual back seat and was delighted when there was a note stuck to the bottom of the desk. He grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Fine then, where would we go?_

There was a little doodle of a suitcase with bumper stickers on it and a stick figure wearing sunglasses. Edward smiled to himself and grabbed his pencil. He began to draw the scene he wanted. A beautiful warm sunset on a quiet beach. The sand would be soft under his feet and the water would be just right. There was a slight breeze on his beach, and the dolphins played in the deep blue waters. He stuck the note to the bottom of the desk and worked on notes for the rest of the lecture.

When class ended he couldn't help but wonder who the mystery girl was. He joined up with his siblings and left for gym with Emmett.

"Heard Carlisle's pretty upset about you."

"Just because you four adore him doesn't mean I have to," Edward defended.

"I'm just saying is all," Emmett said holding his hands up. "He's a really great guy you know. I mean how many of us are doctors?"

"Well Rosie has a couple years of medical school..."

"Practicing."

"You know what just because he's all noble and saves lives doesn't mean I'm going to kiss his ass okay!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and shuddered a bit at the thought of his face being anywhere near Carlisle's ass.

"Why do you hate him so much anyway? I mean it's not like he's treating you like a freaking redheaded stepchild!"

"What does that even mean?!" Edward moaned, running a hand through his reddish hair.

"The man has been nothing but kind and loving to you and you just...hate him."

"You know what let's try something different for today," Edward said angrily, "let's try not mentioning Saint Carlisle and all of his holiness for one day. Let's talk about what boys usually talk about."

"But you don't watch sports and I doubt you even know who the quarterback of the state football team."

"Tiger Woods?"

"Jesus you're hopeless," Emmett sighed as they walked into the locker room to change. He and Edward kept their lockers at the end of the row. All the boys hated gym with Emmett Cullen. Edward was the quick dresser. He was a wee self conscious about his body and insisted that he felt gay getting undressed in front of other guys. Emmett however had no problem showing off his rippling perfectly cut body. He stood proud in boxers as he put his gym shorts on. While he didn't go out of his way to make sure every guy in the school knew that he was buff and could beat them all in anything they could think of, he did like the jealous vibes he got from his peers.

"Wow, show off much?"

"When you got it flaunt it," he said with a shrug as he pulled his shirt over his head. "And I got it."

Edward rolled his eyes and continued dressing.

---

Gym was always his least favorite sport. Being that this was his first time having so much interaction with humans it was sometimes hard to control his strength.

Emmett very rarely helped.

"Come on Eddie, ya wuss!" he razzed as they played basketball. Edward glared at him. He knew full well that showing any kind of inhuman abilities would mean packing up and moving his family. He could care less if Doctor Fang had to get a new job but he didn't want to uproot his mom or his siblings. As if they had room to complain anyway!

The ball was stolen from him by Emmett and a point was scored for the other team. Edward glared at him and he shrugged with that big smile of his on his face. Emmett got the ball back and dribbled it across the court to the goal.

"Second place bro, just accept it," Emmett teased.

Just as he was about to shoot, Edward charged and tackled Emmett to the ground. The teacher blew his whistle and pulled the boys up.

"Way to go dorkward," Emmett grumbled as they were told to sit the rest of the game out and walk laps.

"You started it!"

"You know jealousy is a very unhealthy trait."

Edward glared at his brother and took to a jog.

---

Edward saw Alice waiting for him outside of the locker rooms wearing that smile she always wore when she knew what was going on before being told.

"Oh shut up," he said before she had a chance to speak.

"Eddie you know you'd be happier if you didn't let him get to you."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward grumbled. "And will all of you stop treating me like some little kid?!"

"Edward you have to look at it logically, of all of us you are the youngest both physically and actually."

Edward gave Alice a sour look. She did have a point. He would always look like he was seventeen or so even though he was into his late forties. He sighed and jammed his hands in his pocket. He was heading into a good long mope and would appreciate it if his siblings left him alone about it.

But the Cullen Clan was quite the nosy one. As soon as Jasper felt his mood he asked what was wrong, Emmett pried after Spanish and Rosalie huffed and said he was a drama queen. Okay so Rosalie's reaction wasn't that nosy or surprising.

"You all can seriously back off okay!" Edward snapped as they walked out to his car.

"Yeah guys let him mope in peace," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett!"

Emmett stuck his tongue out at his brother and Edward glared. He got into the car and started it. His siblings barely squished in before he took off, nearly running over Bella as she made her way to her car.

"Oh brilliant Edward let's run over the students," Rosalie snapped.

"Oh why don't you comb your hair or something."

"Can't we go one day without you two fighting?" Alice asked with an exasperated sigh. "Lord you're supposed to be siblings!"

Edward rolled his eyes and sped up when he turned into the long driveway. When he reached the house the vampires pilled out and went inside. Esme was working on her needlepoint in the living room, leaning casually against Carlisle's lap.

"Hey guys how was school?" Carlisle asked happily.

"Fine,"

"Average as usual."

"Eh."

"Boring."

"Sucked."

The parents glanced at each other. "What sucked Edward?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled, dropping his backpack and going upstairs. He knew it annoyed Esme when he left his bag laying around and she knew that he was trying to annoy her. She still went over and picked it up. Carlisle sighed and put his book aside. He went up the stairs and knocked lightly on Edward's door.

"Edward?"

"Go away."

Carlisle sighed and opened the door. He saw Edward laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Something happen at school?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk to you about anything."

Carlisle nodded and walked out. Moments later Esme appeared and Edward rolled his eyes.

"So he sends you in huh?"

"Edward you are forty-seven-years-old, you need to stop acting like a child."

Edward sat up and looked at his mother. She sat on his bed and took his hand. She sighed and gave his fingers a squeeze.

"Edward..."

"Mom I know you love him," Edward said, "and I'm happy that you're happy. But I don't like him and you can't expect me to."

Esme fussed with his hair a bit. "You need a cut."

That was all she said. She kissed his cheek and walked out. Edward felt immense guilt pooling in his gut as he usually did when his mother deployed her secret weapon. Without saying a word on the subject his mother basically told him that she was sad because he didn't approve of his father.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, hugging his pillow. He wondered what the mystery girl was up to. For that matter he wondered who she was. He was hoping she was deep and intelligent and would make him laugh. He felt as though he needed someone like that for companionship. Someone who didn't worship his father and his noble ways but rather listened, unbiased, to his views on the vampire doctor.

"Ah what are the odds of finding a friend that understands me," he groaned into his pillow.

---

Bella was laying awake again. When she closed her eyes she saw the dark room and felt the pain again. She sighed and thought about what kind of note she was going to find in class that morning. Was whoever it was even going to write back? Was it just someone playing around with her? It was a possibility that she was going to have to keep in mind. It just wouldn't get too serious, that's all.

Charlie called up the stairs announcing that it was time to wake up. As if she had really slept. She got up and met him for breakfast. She chewed her pop tart quietly while Charlie finished off some cereal and toast. As far as he was concerned, she was upset about the party being busted and her grounding.

What kind of conversation would that be anyway? Bella pondered that as she drove to school. How did she sit her dad down for a serious talk like that? The man that loved and cared for her especially after her mother left to tour with Phil. How did she even bring it up? Charlie I had horrible rough mistake sex at the party was hardly a good icebreaker, although it would admittedly avoid beating around the bush.

All she could really hope for was that an answer would come to her. She knew that she was still in shock and she was starting to feel. She still refused to acknowledge what had happened. She slipped in the back of the building to avoid her friends. She didn't want to hang out with them anymore. Whenever she thought about it she saw Jessica's pure indifference to her bruised face and desperate rasping and Tyler more interested in getting Jess into the sack then Bella to the doctors. Then there was Mike.

Bella almost ran into someone she was so lost in thought. She looked at who it was and flushed a bit.

"Um...sorry."

"For what? Nothing happened, no harm."

"Listen, um, I wanted to thank you for um...helping me."

Alice smiled and nodded. "It's nothing. I'm glad to have helped."

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Alice," she said with a smile. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," Bella mumbled, "getting by. My dad was so angry that I was at the party."

"Mine too," Alice lied. She knew though that it would make Bella feel more comfortable and it would make her family seem more normal.

"Please thank him for helping me for me," Bella said.

"He'll probably tell me to tell you that it was no problem," Alice replied with a serene smile. Bella nodded awkwardly.

"I...um...have to get to class...but thank you...again."

"Have fun," Alice said with the same smile. Bella nodded and hurried off.

"See, I told you that you were terrifying," Jasper teased, coming out from hiding. He gave his wife a quick hug from behind and stole a kiss.

---

Edward got to his class and instantly checked under the desk for a return note. He found one and opened it.

_A beach at sunset. Just as long as we can hide out it's perfect. It would be nice to get away from reality._

He couldn't agree more.

TBC

I don't know if I should continue in this style with each chapter being mainly about one character or another or not. I kinda like it but I'm not sure. Opinions would be greatly appreciated. Soon I shall get into exactly what Carlisle did to make Edward hate him in more detail. I wanted to try something different with their relationship as most of my stories (or any stories) have them as very close friends/siblings/father and son. Edward basically reminds me of my sister and myself when my mom remarried lol. Anyway enjoy and review!


End file.
